


The Long Game

by SkeletonHusbands



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch McCree, F/M, Gaslighting, Look just read this if you want a cowboy to threaten to make you his sex slave, No sex but lots of threats, Yandere/stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHusbands/pseuds/SkeletonHusbands
Summary: You didn't know how you messed up so badly but the best soldier is Blackwatch is smitten with you...and not in a way you would've wished on your worst enemy.(Female Soldier Reader x Blackwatch McCree. McCree ends up stalking you and you confront him one night about it)





	The Long Game

“Me? Watching you? What would ever give you that idea?”

It’s so mocking and cruel in it’s light hearted tone, you actually pause in the middle of your manic pacing to glare at the reclining cowboy. He’s got his feet up on the rickety table, having knocked cards off to the floor, hat pulled low over his eyes, casting a grim shadow over his long smirk. He must’ve felt your daggers burrowing into him because he tilts his hat up enough just to make eye contact with you, gaze steady. Your anger boils in your stomach more. He’s not even denying it. He doesn’t even look ashamed or concerned or pissed or any other emotion a man who was caught acting like a stalker to a lower ranked soldier should be.

It had been piling up in the back of your mind like a shadow covering every other thought you tried to have. The dark cowboy from the sector you weren’t supposed to ask questions about had been introduced to you one night at a bar near the base. Or rather, introduced to you and a large table of other wide eyed newbies. He was handsome and confidence oozed from his very being in the most infuriating arrogant way. Whispers in your ear told you all you needed to know about him. Picked up at 18 from the Deadlock Gang. The pride and joy of second in command Gabriel Reyes. Skilled in ways a human shouldn’t be, untouchable, the prize jewel of Blackwatch. Despite his attire and the mean glint in his eye, he seemed friendly enough in that loud and barking way men are when they know nothing can hurt them. You watched him from a huddled corner and knew you weren’t alone in following him with your eyes like a destructive comet circling and amazing the room. But he was alone in watching you. 

You had spent many nights lying in bed, eyes wide and locked to your bedroom door, wondering what you did wrong. If it was the inherent softness of your eyes, the way your face flared whenever he looked at you, your defiant silence to his childish jokes. You didn’t think you were alone in rebuffing him but you messed up somewhere in that precious deciding hour and for the last few weeks, things got all the more consuming.

You bumped into him in places you were at least a little sure he shouldn’t be. You’d come back from the showers to your door cracked open, almost like it wasn’t shut fully on purpose. You chastised yourself for making up problems and for thinking you were important enough to have this happen to you. But it increased. Things went missing. Personal things. Things only found in dark corners under your bed or deep in a pile of a soldier’s laundry. He smiled at you constantly when you passed in the hallway, a challenge. You kept moving ahead, head down, eyes forward. It was nothing. It had to be nothing. You couldn’t fathom what it would be like if it wasn’t nothing.

Peers started approaching you, concerned. “I heard you weren’t doing so well.” “I heard you don’t like us talking to you anymore.” “I heard you were thinking of leaving.” The pit opened its mouth wider and you felt yourself being sunk into a game you had already lost but you kept desperately trying to survive. Long nights staring at your door, blood rushing in your ears. Standing in the empty bathrooms, staring at the shower curtains, counting the minutes until you felt safe leaving. Changing your daily paths, changing where you stood in training, trying to desperately ease off the constant eyes on the back of your head. But he was always there. His evidence was everywhere just with the air he left behind him like a thunderstorm.

Finally, a few beers late at night spurred you towards this moment, in the Blackwatch rec room, a sorry excuse for one with some card playing tables, a fridge, some couches and a radio. You don’t even know how you found it. It was like your tipsy feet were being dragged to him by an invisible string. The door had been unlocked. The hallway lights had been turned on. And him, the final piece, in the room alone, looking content with himself enough that he didn’t even try to tell you how you shouldn’t be here. Those words he spoke had been his first since you went on your long winded tirade, picking at every mean bone in your body, trying to release weeks of fear and stress into one speech. Your body was shaking and your throat ached from you speaking while holding back as many tears as you could.

He took your silence to his snide question as his cue because he got up, stretching. Something about the heavy thud of his boots hitting the floor sobered you up more than you wished. “Listen doll face, what do you want? Can’t a man have his passions from time to time? Ain’t hurting nobody.” You took a step back, feeling your face twitch in enragement. “Passions?! You’re a fucking stalker creep! This is illegal! I want you to leave me alone or so help me you will regret something!” He snorted and laughed loudly at your weak threat and you felt your chest tighten. The words had sounded as fake to your own ears as they did to his. He knew nothing could happen to him. Even if you could perfectly prove your case, who would listen? Would they really want to risk the pride and joy of the base because he made you uncomfortable? You saw your dreams of making a good difference in this world blink at you. They couldn’t exist if you got kicked out for tattling on a higher up.

Like the closing of a curtain, you could feel all your words become shrouded and empty and the last of your drunken bravery dried up in the pit of your stomach. As suddenly as you had flung yourself from your bed to find him, you just as quickly felt the need to get out. You turned your back and started towards the door, head low and face burning, finally giving in to the hot tears running down your face. This was stupid. You should’ve known. The space between your temples hummed as pressure began to build from clenching your jaw so hard. But you didn’t even touch the handle of the door when you felt the full force of McCree’s strength slam you against the door, one hand gripping your skull to the wood, the other wrenching your arm back at a painful angle. You gave a weak cry like an animal, vision swimming, as he brought his mouth to your ear, breath hot on your neck.  
“You listen here. There are a hundred ways to kill you in this room alone and I could do so without feeling a damn thing, darling. No one would even try to look at me if you up and gone. I’ve already set the stage so all your little recruit friends think you’ve become a withdrawn sullen drop out in the making. Your disappearance would mean nothing. But I’ll let you do this. You keep marching on, follow your little dreams of being a good soldier, and you will let me do what I must. No matter what I decide that is. If I say it’s stealing another pair of panties from your laundry, you will buy yourself a new pair quietly. If I decide it’s sneaking into your room while you sleep and cumming on your pillow, you still better call me sir when I see you in the halls. And if you don’t...I will crush your dreams. I will rip your life from your hands. And you will fulfill every need I have without any say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?”

You had gone silent and you nodded, eyes dry, mouth shut. He let you go with a hard thrust against the door and went back to his chair, the picture again of confidence and calm. You left the room and felt every inch of the shell he wanted you to feel like. Some part of you was still trying to piece together how to survive these next few years, though. Some part pictured a future of you being selected on a mission far away. Some part saw a day of you climbing the ranks until you were safe, surrounded by peers who admired and respected you. You imagine his sneer gone as you no longer had to sleep with eyes on your door. It was quiet but your hope didn’t die at that moment. 

It was exactly what he intended.

It was sad, really. You didn’t see him smirk at your retreating figure. You didn’t know how much he loved watching you try to win a game you couldn’t last in. You didn’t know he planned in a few weeks kidnapping you in the middle of the night and forcing you to live in the bunker he had prepared under his room the first night he saw you. You had no idea how you would be stripped of your name and your identity and your future under his hand. He was giving you a kindness. Might as well give you a few weeks to pretend you could survive this.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in forever but I somehow smacked this out so here you go. Thank you to a random sentence starter post on tumblr. Please take my fic of McCree threatening you into your arms


End file.
